


Lügen und Geheimnisse

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [43]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn man beinahe gestorben wäre, rückt das manche Dinge in die richtige Perspektive.</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/141591.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lügen und Geheimnisse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Sommer-Challenge: Romantik/Intimität – ein Geheimnis anvertrauen (für mich)  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, fluffiger Fluff  
> Handlung: Wenn an beinahe gestorben wäre, rückt das manche Dinge in die richtige Perspektive.  
> Zeit: ca. 100 Minuten  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich lege die Prompts diesmal ein wenig kreativ aus *räusper* Die Idee wurde im Chat mit entjej geboren, als fix-it zu dieser Szene aus „Erkläre Chimäre“:
>
>> Boerne: „Apropos Schlitzer. Geht’s denn besser mit dem Schlucken?“  
> Thiel: „Oh ja, ganz wunderbar. Wie verrückt.“  
> Boerne: „Na, aber nicht zu gierig. Sonst muß ich wieder Hand anlegen.“  
> Thiel lacht sarkastisch.  
> Boerne: „Aus meinen Worten spricht ernstgemeinte Sorge um Sie, Thiel.“  
> Thiel (ernst): „Ja, also …. Danke.“  
> Boerne: „Ein ganzes Wort? Das finden Sie also angemessen.“  
> Thiel (genervt): „Sehr geehrter Herr Professor, ich möchte mich hiermit in aller Form dafür bedanken, daß –“  
> Boerne: „- daß ich Ihnen das Leben gerettet hab‘? Na, das ist ja nicht der Rede wert.“ (lacht) „Naja, lassen Sie mal. Ne Leiche hier auf meinem Tisch ist mir auch lieber als zuhause auf meinem flauschigen doppelschlaufigen Hochbauschflokati.“  
> Thiel (lacht): „Na, vielleicht kann ich mich ja irgendwann mal in angemessener Form revanchieren.“  
> Boerne: „Da sei Gott vor.“  
> Thiel (ernst): „Ja, jedenfalls nochmals … Danke.“ (streckt die Hand aus)  
> Boerne (greift nach der Hand und drückt sie knapp): „Jetzt brechen Sie sich mal keinen ab.“
> 
> [Der Handschlag als Gif](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/121216502111/thiels-hand-ist-so-klein). 

*

Er weiß auch nicht so recht, warum er das tut. Boerne die Hand hinstrecken, wie eine Herausforderung. Oder ein Angriff. Oder ein Mittel, um den anderen auf Distanz zu halten. Eine Sekunde lang kommt er sich ziemlich dämlich vor, wie er so da steht mit ausgestreckter Hand, aber dann schlägt Boerne ein. Drückt seine Hand, kurz und knapp, und macht schon wieder eine dumme Bemerkung. Aber bevor er darauf reagieren kann, hat der andere schon wieder losgelassen und dreht sich von ihm weg. Das war’s dann also.

Und dabei wollte er sich wirklich bedanken.

Er schaut auf Boernes Rücken, während der ihm erzählt, was er als nächstes tun wird. Und sich dann wieder umdreht und ihn ansieht als wäre er erstaunt, immer noch jemanden in seinem Büro zu sehen.

„Ja … dann bis später.“

Boerne nickt, und er geht.

Er läuft bis zum Ausgang und die Gedanken drehen sich in seinem Kopf wie auf einem Karussell. Rund und rund und immer weiter. Alles fühlt sich so falsch an. Vielleicht hat er bei all den dummen Witzen vergessen, wie man vernünftig miteinander redet. Und Boerne erst recht. Boerne hat ihn nicht einmal angesehen, als er seine Hand gedrückt hat. Was sowieso eine blöde Idee war. Sowas hat er zuletzt gemacht, als ihm sein Schwiegervater zur Geburt von Lukas gratuliert hat. Der hatte ihm auch so militärisch die Hand hingestreckt. Und Susanne hatte hinterher mit den Augen gerollt. „Kann er nicht einmal zeigen, daß er sich wirklich freut?“ Er macht sowas eigentlich normalerweise gar nicht. Auch nicht mit andern Männern. Da klopft man sich eher auf die Schulter … oder so. Er bleibt stehen, das offene Fahrradschloß in der Hand.

_Aus meinen Worten spricht ernstgemeinte Sorge um Sie._

Boerne weiß auch nicht, wie das richtig geht. Sich bedanken. Gefühle. Der ganze Scheiß. Da redet er lieber über Flokatis und – warum ist das bloß so verdammt schwer?

*

Er steht schon wieder vor Boernes Bürotür als ihm klar wird, daß er ja eigentlich immer noch nicht weiß, was er tun will. Aber andererseits ist das jetzt alles schon so verfahren, daß es da auch nicht mehr drauf ankommt. Vielleicht ist das ja sowieso alles nicht mehr so wichtig – er könnte jetzt auch tot sein, wegen so einem bescheuerten Schinkenbrötchen. Und wenn man das vor Augen hat, wird alles andere irgendwie kleiner. Nicht mehr so wichtig. Warum sollte er Angst davor haben mit Boerne zu reden, wenn er jetzt genauso gut tot sein könnte?

Er stößt die Tür auf ohne zu klopfen. Boerne schreckt hoch und Thiel sieht die Sekunde, die er braucht um ein anderes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Für eine Sekunde wirkt Boerne müde. Erschöpft und irgendwie traurig. Und dann ist da wieder das normale Gesicht, das Alltagsgesicht, das an-mir-perlt-alles-ab-Gesicht.

„Haben Sie was vergessen?“

Ich habe vergessen, wie man sich richtig bedankt, denkt Thiel. Vielleicht sollte er das ja auch sagen, aber ob Boerne das verstehen würde?

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, das war’s.“

„Was?“ Boerne wirkt jetzt ziemlich verwirrt, kein Wunder.

„Als Sie mich da zu Boden gezerrt haben. Ich dachte, das ist das Ende.“

In Boernes Augen blitzt kurz etwas auf, was er nicht deuten kann. Er steht auf und kommt auf ihn zu.

„Thiel, Sie müssen nicht –“

Aber er muß. Nur daß er leider immer noch nicht genau weiß wie.

„Ich war froh, daß Sie da waren.“

Boerne nickt. „Selbstverständlich. Sie hätten kaum eine Chance -“

„Nein.“ Er schüttelt ungeduldig den Kopf, weil Boerne ihn nicht versteht. „Ich war froh, daß _Sie_ da waren.“

Er weiß auch nicht so recht, warum er das tut. Aber auf jeden Fall fühlt es sich richtig an. Nicht so merkwürdig wie seine Hand, die in der Luft hängt. Auch wenn Boerne kurz zurückzuckt – vor Schreck ? – bevor sich seine Arme auch um Thiel schließen und ihn festhalten. Für einen kurzen, irrealen Moment wünscht er sich, sie könnten einfach so bleiben und alles andere vergessen. All die Worte und Erklärungen. Aber dann löst sich Boerne von ihm, und als Thiel blinzelt und seine Sicht wieder klarer wird, sieht er, wie der Blick des anderen durchs Zimmer huscht. Hierhin und dahin aber nie in seine Augen.

„Ich bin auch froh, daß ich da war.“ Jetzt kommt der Blick langsam zur Ruhe, in etwa an seinem linken Ohr. Das ist nicht mehr das an-mir-perlt-alles-ab-Gesicht. Und das ist auch nicht müde und traurig. Das ist ein neues Gesicht, das er noch nie gesehen hat.

Er sieht schnell wieder weg, nach unten, auf seine Schuhe. Und da sind sie doch wieder, die Worte, die sich nicht finden lassen. Deshalb nickt er nur. Und dann sieht er wieder auf, und Boerne sieht ihn an, und er weiß plötzlich, daß er gar keine Worte braucht.

* Fin *


End file.
